


Leading Men -- Hauptdarsteller

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x05, Fehlende Szene, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Rachel muss dringend mit jemandem reden, der versteht, was sie geradejetztfühlt....ereignet sich unmittelbar vor der zweiten Aufführung von West Side Story am Ende von Episode 3x05'The First Time / 'Love Side Story'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leading Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282213) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



 

Finn verabschiedet sich hinter der Bühne von Rachel mit einem zärtlichen Kuss und einer Umarmung, die sie fast vom Boden hebt und sie lächelt vor sich hin, als sie mit federleichtem Schritt die Mädchen-Umkleide betritt, um sich für die abendliche Aufführung fertigzumachen. Er ist wirklich der allerbeste Freund, zumindest jetzt zurzeit. Sie haben es endlich richtig hingekriegt: keine Streitereien, keine Eifersucht, kein Drama. Sie lieben sich einfach, und seit gestern Abend fühlt es sich noch viel größer und wahrhaftiger an.

Gestern Abend .... gestern Abend war einfach atemberaubend gewesen, umso mehr, weil sie es geschafft hatte, Finn glücklich zu machen, trotz der vernichtenden Nachrichten bezüglich seiner Football-Karriere (oder eher deren Nichtexistenz). Als er sie angelächelt hatte, war in seinen Augen nur Glück und Freude zu sehen gewesen, von keinerlei negativen Gedanken überschattet, und selbst jetzt noch beschleunigt sich ihr Herzschlag, in der Erkenntnis, der Grund dafür gewesen zu sein. Sie hat nicht viel Erfahrung darin, anderen Menschen Freude zu bereiten, und es ist ein überraschend gutes Gefühl. Vielleicht sollte sie das öfter machen.

Rachel schlüpft in ihr erstes Kostüm für das Musical und betrachtet sich kritisch im Spiegel mit ihrem Sinn für's Detail. Ganz gleich, was andere auch über sie sagen mögen, sie weiß, was ihr gefällt. Ihr Aussehen heute Abend gefällt ihr, obwohl sie nicht ausgerechnet dieses Kleid ausgewählt hätte, wenn sie ein Mitspracherecht gehabt hätte; sie freut sich bereits auf ihre Zukunft als Star, wenn sie mehr kreative Kontrolle haben wird, aber vorerst muss sie ihren Pflichten nachkommen und auf ihren Regisseur hören. All ihr Frust wird der Zunder sein, der ihre Schauspielkunst nachher auflodern lässt.

Eigentlich, überlegt sie, als sie sich vor dem Spiegel hin und her dreht, sieht sie in dem Kleid, das Artie ihr ausgesucht hat, heute Abend viel besser aus als gestern. Sie findet, dass sie reifer wirkt, sich ihres Körpers viel mehr bewusst, mehr Frau als Mädchen ..... obwohl, wenn sie sich mit Santana vergleicht, die schräg hinter ihr steht, dann muss sie zugeben, dass es vielleicht doch nur Einbildung ist. Sie hat nicht plötzlich eine Körbchengröße mehr, oder ein heißblütiges Funkeln in den Augen. Im Vergleich zu all den Anderen sieht sie immer noch genauso unschuldig aus wie vorher.

Aber sie fühlt sich nicht mehr wie vorher. Sie fühlt sich älter – lebendiger – verliebter. Ein kleiner Teil von ihr würde sich am Liebsten in den Armen ihrer Daddys verstecken, wie früher, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war.

Es ist schwer, niemanden zu haben, mit dem sie darüber reden kann, was geschehen ist. Sie weiß, dass ihre Dads für sie da sein würden, aber sie möchte mit einem echten Freund darüber reden. Sie möchte mit jemandem reden, der versteht, was sie genau _jetzt_ fühlt, nicht mit einem distanzierten Elternteil, oder einem der Mädchen, die sie doch nur auslachen würden. Früher wäre sie zu Kurt oder Mercedes gegangen, hätte vielleicht zu einer spontanen Pyjamaparty eingeladen, um sich darüber zu unterhalten, aber Mercedes ist nicht mehr da – sie spielt die Diva in ihrer neuen Gruppe – und Kurt .... Kurt, den sie so sehr verletzt hat, dass er sie kaum noch ansieht, wenn sie zusammen in einem Zimmer sind.

Es ist nicht ihre Schuld. Sie muss an ihre eigenen Träume denken. Es gibt keine Garantie für Starruhm und sie wird alles tun, was in ihrer Macht steht, um ihn zu erlangen. Aber dennoch. Sie vermisst ihn und es ist nicht fair, dass er sich so _um sich selbst_ kümmert, dass sie nicht mehr auf ihn als Freund zählen kann – gerade jetzt, da sie ihn so sehr bräuchte.

Rachel überlässt den Spiegel den anderen Mädchen, zieht ihre Schuhe an und verlässt die Umkleide, um sich um Make-up und Frisur zu kümmern. Die Plätze vor dem großen Schminkspiegel sind größtenteils leer, bis auf Blaine, der wieder mal zu viel Rouge aufträgt, wie sie feststellt. Sie lächelt ihn im Spiegel an und setzt sich neben ihn. Er ist wirklich ein ausgezeichneter Schauspielpartner (abgesehen von dem Rouge), denn er erwidert ihr Lächeln genauso warm und ohne die geringste Eifersucht. Er ist nicht so ehrgeizig wie Kurt manchmal sein kann, oder so liebenswert unwissend in Bezug auf Theaterthemen wie Finn. Blaine dominiert das Scheinwerferlicht genauso gut wie sie, aber er scheint kein Problem damit zu haben, es mit ihr zu teilen. Und das ist gut so, denn sie hat es sich verdient, aber sie kann sich eingestehen, dass er es sich genauso verdient hat. Es ist eine perfekte Partnerschaft.

"Ich freue mich auf heute Abend", sagt sie zu ihm, während sie mit einem kleinen Schminkschwämmchen ihre Grundierung aufträgt.

"Ich mich auch", antwortet Blaine. "Ich glaube ich habe diese Drehung jetzt endlich drauf. Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl."

Rachel streicht das Make-up in Richtung Haaransatz und Hals aus und überprüft ihr Spiegelbild; die Bühnenbeleuchtung ist grell und es soll weder fleckig noch zu blass aussehen. Als sie zufrieden damit ist, nimmt sie ihren Kajalstift heraus. "Die Premiere ist immer ein bisschen holprig", sagt sie. "Das ist Teil der Theatererfahrung." Sie überlegt gerade, ob sie noch mehr sagen soll, als ihr die Worte geradezu aus dem Mund sprudeln, denn sie muss einfach mit irgendjemandem reden und Blaine ist schließlich die ganze Woche für sie da gewesen. "Obwohl ich es nur fair finde, dich darauf hinzuweisen, dass ich einen ganz neuen Einblick in Maria bekommen habe, sei also nicht überrascht, wenn du dich heute viel mehr anstrengen musst, um mit mir mithalten zu können."

"Du—?" Blaine schaut sie verständnislos an, bevor ihm langsam ein Licht aufgeht.

Sie nickt und kann nicht verhindern, dass sie rot wird, denn obwohl sie darüber reden will, ist es dennoch eine große Sache.

"Das ist toll, Rachel. Warte—", Blaines Lächeln erstirbt und er dreht sich besorgt zu ihr um. " _Ist_   es toll? Das scheint jetzt eine blöde Frage zu sein, aber – wie fühlst du dich dabei? Bist du glücklich?"

Rachel versucht, ihre Begeisterung zu verbergen, aber sie schafft es nicht. "Es war wunderbar", sagt sie und umklammert mit einer Hand seinen Unterarm. "Wirklich. Es war so, wie ich es mir nur hätte wünschen können. Er war so süß, Blaine, und es war richtig. Und ich liebe ihn." Ihre Emotionen sind immer schon groß und überwältigend gewesen, aber das übertrifft es noch. "Ich liebe ihn wirklich."

Blaine zieht sie in seine Arme und drückt sie fest an sich und obwohl er bei Weitem nicht Finns Größe hat, fühlen sich seine Arme um ihre Taille gut an, schützend und sicher. "Ich freue mich für dich", flüstert er ihr ins Haar und lacht leise auf, als sie ihn vor lauter Begeisterung und Dankbarkeit noch fester drückt.

"Also dann", sagt sie, als sie sich von ihm löst und wieder dem Spiegel zuwendet, um sich ihrer Frisur zu widmen. "Das bedeutet dann ja wohl, dass meine Darbietung heute Abend noch besser sein müsste als gestern. Ich erwarte mindestens drei Vorhänge nach dem Schlussapplaus, dank meines neugewonnenen Verständnisses für Marias Situation. Als mein Tony lade ich dich ein, mindestens zwei der Verbeugungen mit mir zusammen zu machen."

Sie sieht Blaine unter seinem Make-up leicht erröten, und seine Augen wandern zum Spiegel hin, aber nicht zu seinem eigenen Spiegelbild. Sie wendet den Kopf zur Seite, um seinem Blick zu folgen und erblickt das Objekt seiner Aufmerksamkeit: Kurt, der Tina auf der anderen Seite des Raumes mit Mikes Frisur hilft. Kurts Blick schießt herüber zu Blaine, als wüsste er, dass jemand ihn ansieht (und wahrscheinlich weiß er es auch; er hat die Instinkte eines Schauspielers, der immer genau weiß, wann er die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht, genau wie sie auch) und er lächelt nur kurz aber voller Wärme, bevor er seine Konzentration wieder auf die Aufgabe direkt vor ihm lenkt.

Rachel hat das Gefühl, als würde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen, aber es ist ein gutes Gefühl, wie eine Achterbahnfahrt anstatt eines Erdbebens. "Warte .... haben du und Kurt – ?"

Blaine errötet noch mehr und nickt.

"Blaine!" quietscht sie und wirft sich ihm in die Arme. Er lacht und drückt sie fest. "Das wird die _beste_ aller Aufführungen werden!" Sie sollte sich darum kümmern, dass sie es auf Video aufnehmen für ihre NYADA Bewerbung.

Sie spürt, wie Blaines Brust zittert und sie ist ziemlich sicher, dass er lacht, aber sie sieht ihn prüfend an, um sicherzugehen. Das ist auch für ihn ein bedeutender Schritt gewesen und als ihr Schauspielkollege und Vertrauter will sie sicher sein, dass es ihm gut geht.

Rachel sieht ihm in die Augen, strafft den Rücken und atmet tief durch, dann sagt sie voller Ernst: "Meine Dads haben mir gegenüber im Laufe der Jahre immer wieder betont, dass für Mitglieder der [LGBTQ](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/LGBT)-Gemeinschaft, die Grenzen zu _was-Sex-ist-und-was-nicht_ sehr viel fließender sind, als für uns Heteros, und natürlich ist das etwas, das nur dich und Kurt angeht, aber wenn du mit mir darüber reden willst, als jemandem, der zwar nicht wirklich persönliche Erfahrungen mit schwulem Sex hat, aber doch immerhin die Erkenntnis, dass Liebe viele Formen annehmen kann, dann –"

"Danke Rachel, aber ich glaube, dass ich diese Details nicht unbedingt mit dir diskutieren möchte", antwortet Blaine schnell aber höflich.

Rachel nickt und ist nur ein klein wenig enttäuscht. "Trotzdem Blaine, ich weiß, dass es ein großer Schritt war, ganz gleich, was ihr auch gemacht habt. Geht es dir gut? Bist du glücklich?"

Blaines Gesichtszüge werden ganz weich, als sei er zutiefst gerührt und Rachel strahlt ihn an, denn sie hat die richtige Frage gestellt. "Das bin ich", sagt er. Es geht mir gut und ich bin glücklich. Ganz ehrlich." Er wirft Kurt noch einmal einen schnellen Blick zu. "Die Emotionen überwältigen mich manchmal ein wenig, aber es ist trotzdem gut."

Sie nickt wieder. "Ich kann das absolut verstehen. Es ist, als wäre da plötzlich viel _mehr_."

Lächelnd antwortet Blaine: "Genau." Seine Augen suchen erneut Kurt im Spiegel und sie folgt seinem Blick ein wenig traurig, weil sie nicht mehr das Recht hat, Kurt mit der Zuneigung anzuschauen, die sie eigentlich für ihn empfindet.

"Und Kurt?", fragt sie leise. "Geht es ihm auch gut? Du wüsstest es, wenn es nicht so wäre, oder?"

"Ich hoffe doch", sagt Blaine und sieht zwischen ihr und Kurt hin und her, als könne er noch nicht von seinem Freund lassen. "Aber ich glaube, dass er glücklich ist. Ich hoffe, er ist es. Er sagt, dass er es ist."

Rachel betrachtet Kurt im Spiegel. Es schmerzt, dass sie ihn nicht einfach selbst fragen kann, aber wenn sie jetzt zu ihm hinüberginge, dann würde er sie genauso abservieren, als wäre es Santana, die ihm diese Frage stellt. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich darüber anlügen würde", sagt sie und dreht sich wieder ihrem Spiegelbild zu, um sich fertig zu schminken. Kurt schließt _sie_ aus; es ist sein eigener Schaden.

Blaines Blick verweilt noch einen Augenblick länger und sie kann das traurige Lächeln, das plötzlich seine Mundwinkel beherrscht, als er wieder nach dem Rougepinsel greift, nicht wirklich einordnen. "Ich verlasse mich auf die Tatsache, dass er gewöhnlich _nie_ mit der Wahrheit hinter dem Berg hält."

"Nein, das tut er wirklich nicht", fügt sie kichernd hinzu. "Stell dir vor, DAS wäre Kurt, wenn er sich zurückhält."

Blaine presst die Lippen aufeinander und unterdrückt ein Lachen, obwohl seine Augen vergnügt glitzern. "Dann hätten wir alle ein Problem."

"Manche von uns haben bereits eins", entschlüpft es ihr und sie konzentriert sich schnell auf ihren Lippenstift, um Blaine nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

"Ich werde mich bei euch beiden nicht einmischen, Rachel", sagt Blaine nach einer unbehaglichen Pause.

"Ich weiß. Das sollst du auch nicht; Finn mischt sich auch nicht ein."

Blaine murmelt etwas, das sich anhört wie: "Dann haben wir ja wenigstens etwas gemeinsam", aber eine Bewegung im Spiegel unterbricht ihre Unterhaltung.

Rachel konzentriert sich auf ihr Make-up, als Kurt zu ihnen kommt und kurz seine Hand auf Blaines Schulter legt, bevor er sich auf den Stuhl an seiner anderen Seite sinken lässt. Es ist nur eine winzige Berührung, aber Rachel wäre sie auch ohne Blaines Neuigkeiten aufgefallen, denn Kurt berührt so selten andere Menschen.

"Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt: weniger ist mehr, Blaine?", sagt Kurt und er klingt, als würde er dabei lächeln. "Du missbrauchst wieder das Rouge, es sei denn, du strebst eine Art Retro-Puppen-Chic an."

"Ich dachte immer dein Motto sei: mehr ist mehr", neckt Blaine ihn.

"Als ließe sich meine Selbstwahrnehmung einfach so in einem einzigen markigen Satz zusammenfassen."

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich wette, uns würde was Gutes einfallen, wenn wir ernsthaft drüber nachdenken. Und dann lassen wir uns die Markenrechte sichern, damit du ihn als Untertitel für deine erste Autobiografie nutzen kannst, wenn du berühmt bist."

Das ist eine brilliante Idee, die Rachel sich merken will, um sich später ihr eigenes Motto zu kreieren.

"Du bist lächerlich", sagt Kurt lachend.

"Heh, wir suchen hier nach einem Motto für _dich_ , nicht für mich." Blaine klingt ein wenig undeutlich und Rachel schielt aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm hinüber und sieht, wie Kurt ihm mit einem Kosmetiktuch das übermäßige Make-up von den Wangen wischt.

Kurt summt eine Melodie, die Rachel nicht erkennt und sagt: "So! Fertig! Ist es dir zuzutrauen, dass du deine Grundierung und ein _angemessenes_ Rouge aufträgst, während ich mein eigenes Kostüm anziehe, oder muss ich hier sitzenbleiben und dich überwachen?"

"Es fängt schon gleich an, du solltest dich also besser umziehen. Ich bin sicher, Rachel wird ein Auge auf mich haben."

Kurt schnaubt verächtlich und Rachel hebt trotzig ihr Kinn und fährt sich mit der Bürste etwas heftiger durch die Haare als unbedingt notwendig wäre.

"Ich komme schon zurecht", versichert Blaine ihm.

Rachel sieht, wie Blaine Kurts Hand für einen kurzen Moment festhält und Kurt lächelt – ein sanftes, zärtliches, geheimnisvolles Lächeln. Und fast ist es ihr peinlich, es beobachtet zu haben, aber sie weiß, dass sie ganz genauso lächelt, wenn sie Finn ansieht. Es bedeutet, dass Kurt glücklich ist – glücklich mit _Blaine_ – und wie durch Zauberhand verschwindet der Kloß aus ihrem Hals. Und das ist auch gut so, denn sie will auf keinen Fall, dass irgendetwas ihren Auftritt heute Abend stört.

"Okay", ist Kurt einverstanden und er wirft ihr noch nicht einmal einen Blick zu, als er geht.

Blaine sieht ein wenig unsicher aus, als er sein Make-up neu aufträgt und Rachel lässt die Bürste in ihren Schoß sinken und dreht sich ihm zu.

"Er ist glücklich", sagt sie.

"Was?" fragt Blaine und begegnet ihrem Blick im Spiegel.

"Kurt. Er ist glücklich." Sie lächelt ihn an, das überzeugendste Lächeln, das sie fertig bringt, ohne zu schauspielern, denn sie will jetzt wirklich wahrhaftig sein, nur für einen Augenblick, denn das was zwischen ihr und Finn und zwischen Blaine und Kurt geschehen ist, ist auch wahrhaftig. "Ich weiß, dass du ihn wahrscheinlich besser kennst, aber ich kenne ihn auch schon ziemlich lange. Er ist glücklich. Nur für den Fall, dass du dir Gedanken machst."

Blaine lacht, als wäre es ihm peinlich, bevor er gesteht: "Darüber mache ich mir immer Gedanken."

"Dann hör auf damit." Sie stuppst seinen Arm mit ihrer Bürste an. "Mach einfach das weiter, was du die ganze Zeit auch schon machst."

"Das versuche ich. Ich hoffe, Finn macht dich auch glücklich, Rachel."

Nur bei dem Gedanken an Finn strahlt Rachel bereits übers ganze Gesicht. Er ist wunderbar und unterstützt sie, wo er kann. Die Mosaiksteinchen ihres Lebens setzen sich zu einem perfekten Bild zusammen; ihr Freund, das Musical, die Schulsprecherwahl, NYADA; alles was sie will, ist in greifbare Nähe gerückt. "Das tut er – und ich glaube, er hat mir heute Abend noch mehr Blumen gebracht. Ist das nicht süß? Ich frage mich, ob er das jeden Abend machen wird. Ich werde mehr Vasen kaufen müssen. Ich muss meine Dads fragen, ob wir irgendwo noch welche haben."

"Zuerst müssen wir auf die Bühne", erinnert Blaine sie. Er scheint sich über sie lustig zu machen, aber ausnahmsweise nimmt sie es ihm nicht übel. Sie hat das Gefühl, als lachten sie gemeinsam über denselben Witz.

"Aber natürlich."

"Zeit für den Showkreis!", ruft Artie im Vorbeirollen und Blaine steht auf und reicht ihr die Hand.

Rachel lässt sich von ihm aus dem Stuhl hochziehen, aber sie hält seine Hand noch ein paar Sekunden länger fest, viel zu aufgeregt, um die Verbindung zwischen ihnen schon wieder aufzugeben. "Ich bin so froh, das alles mit dir zusammen erleben zu dürfen", flüstert sie ihm ins Ohr und küsst ihn auf die Wange, bevor sie loslässt.

Blaine schaut sie überrascht an. Sie weiß, dass er sie richtig verstanden hat, denn sie meint mehr als nur die Bühne heute Abend. "Ich auch. Rachel."

Als sie den anderen Mitspielern folgen, schwingt der Rock ihres Kostüms keck um ihre Beine. "Jetzt komm, wir müssen unser Publikum beeindrucken." Sie grinst ihn an. "Und unsere Liebsten."

"Ich hoffe, _die_ sind bereits jetzt beeindruckt."

"Warte nur. Wir können das noch besser", sagt sie und Blaine schüttelt nur den Kopf und grinst zurück.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich finde es schön, zu wissen, dass Rachel sich -- trotz ihrer Starallüren -- um Kurt sorgt und sich für ihn freut.
> 
> Und ich würde mich riesig freuen über Kommentare und / oder Kudos. <3 <3 <3


End file.
